1934 in literature
The year 1934 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events * The first Flash Gordon comic strip is published. *Boris Pasternak and Korney Chukovsky are among those present at the first Congress of the Soviet Union of Writers. * The first Nero Wolfe book is published by Rex Stout. * The first Sir Henry Merrivale mystery novel is published by John Dickson Carr writing as "Carter Dickson". New books *M. Ageyev - Cocain Romance (Roman s kokainom) *Edwin Balmer & Philip Wylie - After Worlds Collide *Sharadindu Bandyopadhyay - Pother kanta *Samuel Beckett - More Pricks Than Kicks *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan and the Lion Man *James Branch Cabell - Smirt *James M. Cain - The Postman Always Rings Twice *Morley Callaghan - Such Is My Beloved *John Dickson Carr **''The Blind Barber'' **''The Eight of Swords'' **''The Bowstring Murders'' (as by Carr Dickson/Carter Dickson) **''The Plague Court Murders'' (as by Carter Dickson) **''The White Priory Murders'' (as by Carter Dickson) **''Devil Kinsmere'' (as by Roger Fairbairn) *Gabriel Chevallier - Clochemerle *Agatha Christie **''Murder on the Orient Express'' **''Why Didn't They Ask Evans?'' **''The Listerdale Mystery'' **''Parker Pyne Investigates'' **''Unfinished Portrait (as by Mary Westmacott)'' *Colette - Duo *Freeman Wills Crofts - The 12.30 from Croydon *Isak Dinesen - Seven Gothic Tales *Max Ernst - Une Semaine de Bonté *F. Scott Fitzgerald - Tender Is the Night *Elena Fortún - Celia en el mundo *Robert Graves - I, Claudius *Herge - Cigars of the Pharaoh *James Hilton - Goodbye, Mr. Chips *Zora Neale Hurston - Jonah's Gourd Vine: A Novel *Henry Miller - Tropic of Cancer *Leopold Myers - Rajah Amar *Vladimir Nabokov - Despair *John O'Hara - Appointment in Samarra *George Orwell - Burmese Days *Ellery Queen - The Chinese Orange Mystery *Arthur Ransome - Coot Club *Henry Roth - Call It Sleep *Dorothy L. Sayers - The Nine Tailors *Mikhail Sholokhov - And Quiet Flows the Don *Irving Stone - Lust for Life *Rex Stout - Fer-de-Lance *Phoebe Atwood Taylor **''The Mystery of the Cape Cod Tavern'' **''Sandbar Sinister'' *B. Traven - The Death Ship (first publication in English) *P.L. Travers - Mary Poppins *Geoffrey Trease - Bows Against the Barons *S.S. Van Dine **''The Dragon Murder Case'' **''The Casino Murder Case'' *Evelyn Waugh - A Handful of Dust *Nathaniel West - A Cool Million *Dennis Wheatley - The Devil Rides Out *P.G. Wodehouse - Thank You, Jeeves *V. M. Yeates - Winged Victory New drama * Jean Cocteau - The Infernal Machine *Federico García Lorca - Yerma *Lillian Hellman - The Children's Hour *Lawrence Riley - Personal Appearance Poetry Non-fiction *Ruth Benedict - Patterns of Culture *Julius Evola - Il Mistero del Graal e la Tradizione Ghibellina dell'Impero (The Mystery of the Grail) *Emma Goldman - Living My Life *Aldous Huxley - Beyond the Mexique Bay *Cornelia Meigs - Invincible Louisa: The Story of the Author of Little Women *A. A. Milne - Peace with Honour *H. G. Wells - An Experiment in Autobiography Births * February 10 - Fleur Adcock, poet * February 10 - Gordon Lish, American writer, editor and teacher * March 28 - Jean Louvet, dramatist * May 12 - Elechi Amadi, Nigerian novelist * May 27 - Harlan Ellison, US science-fiction writer. * July 13 - Wole Soyinka, Nigerian writer, poet and playwright; awarded the 1986 Nobel Prize in Literature * July 21 - Jonathan Miller, satirist and non-fiction author * August 6 - Piers Anthony, English writer of science fiction and fantasy * September 11 - Leon Rooke, Canadian novelist * October 17 - Alan Garner, novelist * November 9 - Ronald Harwood, dramatist * November 21 - Beryl Bainbridge, novelist (d. 2010) *''date unknown'' - Jayakanthan, Tamil writer, Jnanpith awardee Deaths *January 8 - Andrei Bely, novelist, poet and critic *January 15 - Hermann Bahr, dramatist and critic *January 30 - Frank Nelson Doubleday, publisher *February 8 - Ferenc Móra, novelist and journalist *March 10 - F. Anstey, Vice Versa author *April 9 - Safvet-beg Bašagić, poet *April 11 - Gerald du Maurier, actor-manager, son of George du Maurier and father of Daphne du Maurier *April 12 - Robert Clyde Packer, newspaper magnate *June 21 - Thorne Smith, humorist and fantasy author *June 26 - Naito Torajiro, historian *June 30 - Fritz Gerlich, anti-Hitler journalist *July 23 - Karl Joel, philosopher *July 29 - Frane Bulić, historian *August 13 - Mary Hunter Austin, travel writer *September 9 - Roger Fry, art critic *October 1 - Shakeb Jalali, Famous URDU poet *November 23 - Arthur Wing Pinero, dramatist *December 15 - Gustave Lanson, historian and literary critic *''date unknown'' - Julian Hawthorne, journalist and novelist Awards * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Robert Graves, I, Claudius and Claudius the God * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: J.E. Neale, Queen Elizabeth * King's Gold Medal for Poetry instituted this year with first winner, Laurence Whistler * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Cornelia Meigs, Invincible Louisa * Nobel Prize for literature: Luigi Pirandello. * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Sidney Kingsley, Men in White * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Robert Hillyer: Collected Verse * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Caroline Miller - Lamb in His Bosom External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year